Try Again
by The Man Who Speaks In Hands
Summary: The Date is December 15, 1913. A young Empire becomes interested in a new concept, previously hidden and completely impossible to humanity. Flight. A new American invention makes this possible. He is drawn towards it, completely immersed, almost blind to the conflict arising in the coming days. T for safety.


Try Again

 **I know, if you've seen the other "German Empire" Fics I've been trying to write, and I just can't write a personality right, or one that fits what I think of the German Empire, and some may think I'm just beating a dead horse, since I now have FOUR German Empire's set up. But I'm deleting all those other stories (except one) and making this one official... To me at least. And yes I know the German Empire's real origins are in the manga, just please, review.**

 **bold= Author Type**

 _Italics means thoughts_

Try Again

I open my eyes, to be greeted with a plain sight. Good. The white ceiling and golden light coming from the window provide me with a good view of my room, which.. Is good. I sit up, my blond hair flopping over my eyes. I beat my hand around my nightstand, searching for my glasses.

Aha!

I settle the small bifocals on my face, and all becomes much clearer my calendar dictates it is December 15'th of 1913. A note is on the dresser, propped up against a mirror, with a name at the bottom. I read the note, from afar.

" _Dear German Empire,_

 _Breakfast is on the counter_

 _It's waffles and bacon!_

 _I had to run this morning,_

 _Duty calls! Enjoy your_

 _Breakfast, and work on_

 _Whatever you choose,_

 _I get home at 9:00._

 _In A Rus_ h, Prussia."

The very German Empire in question sighed in relief. "Danke."

"He takes such good care of me. It was really nice of him to take me in.." The German Empire smiled, before adjusting his glasses, and returning to getting dressed.

When he was finished, the German Empire felt a frown creep onto his features. These black garbs and pantaloons were the same clothes Prussia had found him in. He hadn't remembered anything, and found no glasses included with the uniform he had been wearing. _'Does amnesia bring on vision issues?'_ The German Empire asked himself. Whenever he wore these clothes, he felt.. Wrong. Like he had done something horrible in a past life. And what infuriated The German Empire even more was that on the inside of the black cap, that made him look like a pepper shaker, it was stitched on the inside, "HRE, remember me."

 _"Who is HRE? Who wants me to remember them?'_ The German Empire plopped the cap onto his nightstand, and replaced it with a sniper's wool hat. _'At least it covers my hair so I don't have to comb it.'_

The German Empire hurried outside, running out the door carrying a sketch pad and a math textbook. He saw one of his best friends standing by a wall. Britain!

"Sup man? You look... Way out of your times." The German Empire shrugged. "I'm always out of my times. Remember that time I tried to wear a toga to school?" The two shared a chuckle. The two of us were secretly very scared. Our two very different groups of friends didn't like me and Britain talking. The only person who was cool with it who was friends with Britain was America, who was a pretty nice guy. Short, and lacking in disciple, but nice.

"So anything new?" Britain gestured to The German Empire's sketch pad. "Oh! Ja." The German Empire flipped it open. Inside, there were damn near PERFECT drawings of Britain and Himself. It looked like someone had taken of a photograph of him, Britain, and in some cases Prussia too, and transferred it onto the thick paper.

Then a voice popped into existence behind them. "Nice scribbles, Deutsch-bag!" A Voice with a French accent squealed. The German Empire's gaze went dark, but his jaw shot to a position that suggested no emotion. The German Empire knew exactly who was there, and turned around to see what he expected.

 _'That jackass France.'_

The German Empire focused his gaze on France's face of pure delight at The German Empire's annoyance. "So, what're you two doing out here? Reminiscing on far past glory? Oh wait, no, that's your dads glory, not yours." The Frenchman offered an evil grin. Prussia had been the one who had been a pirate and had been friends with Britain for years, not The German Empire. And everyone questioned all the credit The German Empire took from Prussia. However, Prussia encouraged The German Empire's taking of credit. Building a reputation was everything.

"Look baguettes, go back to your little hole you run to when you surrender to everyone." Britain shown hate on his face. France looked thoroughly shocked. France's lip quivered "T-that's not true!" Britain looked condescending "Oh rrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaallllyyyy?" Britain drew the word out, as to emphasize doubt.

Britain then began to count on his fingers while listing names of countries.

"... Turkey, and then, why yes, me."

France was now on the verge of tears.

"You suck!" He screamed, his voice cracking while he did so, before running away.

"Hehe, what an idiot.. Thanks, Britain." Britain waved a hand to suggest ease. "No, really, I love reminding him of horrible and humiliating defeats in many fields. Though he LIVES to do the same to the rest of us." The German Empire smiled. "Say.. Wanna head to my place for some food? Maybe play with America?" The German Empire jumped at the idea. "Eh.. Not much the food, but certainly to go to America's!"

"Good then. Shall we be off?" "Ja."

Two hours later

"..So then she comes around, and beats Prussia over the head with a skillet, and the rest of them just run away!" "Wow. Didn't know Austria was such a lady's man, even gets his wife to attack the perpetrators. Living security system." Britain laughed. "Y'know, you've kept me young. I've kept you young. I can still make fun of SPQR. Thanks for keeping me young, man- Oh hey! Look! We're here!" Britain pointed out a large house. Well.. Not really a house. Not at all. It was like a mansion, on top of a mansion, on top of a mansion, with twelve other mansions around it. Three mansions wide, three mansions tall.

The German Empire knocked on the door excitedly.

A young man, blond with glasses, in a brown aviators coat with fluff over the sides of the collar, appeared at the door.

"America! What's with the coat?" "You won't believe this! I'm working on a new machine with two men who claim they can be able to fly! You gotta see this!" America rushed further into the building, the two other countries tailing him. "Slow down, Amerikiner!" "Yeah! I haven't seen you run this fast since.. Never mind!"

The other countries chased America down the long hall, lanterns lining the long corridor, with occasional dark spots in the halls, after about twelve left turns and one right, there was a long run to a large oak door that looked to be twelve feet tall.

America slammed into the door, hands first, and the contents of the room made the two other countries gasp.

"What is that?!" The two countries resounded.

A man who looked to be in his late twenties popped up, his hands covered in oil and face spattered with dust. "An earoplane!" A second man jumped to his feet from under the hulking object, who looked exactly like the first man "It's an AIRplane, Orville."

"Oh well, we're gonna test it today!" "But we're not sure if it will work!" "We don't want anyone to die if something were to happen!" "So America's gonna do it!" Britain lifted an eyebrow. "Your going to let a 15 year old man fly a plane?" "Hey! I'm 137 years old!" (Relax guys, it's 1914) "You look like you're 15, therefore you're 15."

The German Empire tapped on his chin. "Strange, Amerikiner, I was working on something very similar." "Really?" "Yes.. In fact.. Looks VERY similar." "Must be German engineers trying to keep up," America spun around jokingly, "Faster, Wright brothers!"

Three hours later...

America wore goggles, and had remained in the heavy coat.

"Ignition!"

The plane's engines roared to life.

America fist pumped, but no one noticed.

"Alright, I hope this works, or its really gonna hurt!"

The American took off down the long field, the grass moving aside for the wheels, occasional bumps meaning nothing as the craft took to the skies, slowly but surely.

And The German Empire was amazed. Dazzled. Filled with Wonder. And soon to be obsessed. "Oh, I MUST put more weight on the engineers!"

 **Well... I hope you guys know where this is going, judging by the date and what The German Empire's new favorite thing in the world is.**


End file.
